Enlightenment
by RoseLake45
Summary: Barry is hunting Eiling and ends up finding a young man he believes to be a meta who was experimented on by Eiling. The teen has no idea what a metahuman is, he says his name is Isaac Layhey and he's a WHAT? This will be a multi-chaptered story and I'll try to update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

Barry was standing outside of the abandoned warehouse- _cliche much_\- that Cisco had pinpointed as Eiling's latest hideout/experimentation center. Eiling's illegal experiments on meta humans had been recently found out by his superiors, one of which actually had a soul and fired him. The action had seemed helpful, but it had on,y made Eiling more desperate and more dangerous. The word on the street was Eiling was hiding out at the aforementioned warehouse and had a few metas imprisoned inside. Of course Barry had to go and check it out, if only he knew what was lying in wait for him.

Barry slowly reached out to open the door when he heard a scream coming from inside. However, to call it a scream wouldn't be entirely correct, the sound was more howl than anything. It was filled with pain and suffering. Barry wasted no time speeding into the building and toward the source of the sound, even as Caitlin and Cisco chattered in his ear about the traps that Eiling could have set. He didn't care, whoever, or whatever made that unholy sound needed help _now_.

As Barry weaved his way through the halls of the warehouse, he prayed for the person to make another noise. _Come on, come on, come on! _Barry's mental whispers must have been heard when a snap and a tired groan echoed from a room opposite him. Barry's worry and nervous fear caused his hands to shake as he tried to open the door. When he finally heard the click of the door knob turning and he threw open the door without hesitation.

The meta frantically scratched at the ground, only stilling when they had curled so tightly into themselves and had pressed so closely to the wall, the only thing betraying their presence was the harsh and painful breathing.

Barry knelt down slowly after Caitlin had chastised him about loudly throwing open the door to an injured meta's meta looked up at him, his blond curls falling to cover his glacier colored eyes. One of his arms was cradling the other and his young face was bleeding from several places. Barry flinched inside when he realized just how young the boy was, he couldn't be more than 17, not even out of high school. He desperately wanted to bring in Caitlin to take a look at the obviously injured teen, but he still had to make sure that Eiling wasn't in the building. Barry turned back it the boy.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you, but I have to make sure Eiling is gone so I bring in my friends to help you. Ok?" The boy had whined at the mention of Eiling and seemed to become less aware by the second, but managed to give Barry a nearly imperceptible nod. Barry then sped off frantically searching the building, hoping that Eiling was gone, so he could focus on the wounded boy. Eiling was nowhere to be found, most likely long gone. Then, he ran.

As Star Labs loomed in front of him, Barry pushed himself even faster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thank you for following my story, it keeps me motivated to write more. This chapter is longer than the first because I couldn't decide where to stop it. So, here you go, the second chapter of **_**Enlightenment**_**.**

The boy had passed out just before Barry arrived at the Star Labs entrance. Caitlin was there waiting for him.

"Do you know what kind of meta he is?" Caitlin was already examining her patient, prodding his numerous bleeding wounds and the odd, black discharge coming from his nose and mouth.

Barry could only shake his head, "He didn't speak, he just shook." Caitlin looked sick for a moment before responding.

"Makes sense." She said as she directed Barry to start bringing the meta inside. "Who knows how long Eiling had him, or what he did to him."

Barry swallowed as he remembered what Eiling had done to Professor Stein after only having him for a few hours. The poor kid would have a long road ahead of him.

Caitlin had hooked the boy up to a heart monitor and began a more thorough examination. She inspected his arm and then placed a cast from his elbow down and sewed up his cuts and gouges with practiced precision. Then Caitlin stepped back, humming under her breath.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cisco asked as he inched closer to the unconscious meta. "That black stuff doesn't look too good."

The meta's nose and mouth were still slowly leaking black fluid. Caitlin huffed, "I can't seem to figure out what it is, or what's causing it." Her hands drifted to his freshly sewn and bandaged wounds. "These cuts too, they don't seem to have been inflicted by a surgical instrument. They look like claw marks."

"So was he attacked by something with claws?" Barry asked. Then Cisco piped up.

"Does Eiling pit metas against each other, like a superpowered thunderdome?" Caitlin shook her head at that,

"We didn't find any evidence of other metas at the facility and these wounds look self inflicted."

"So, he has claws?" Cisco deduced.

"It would seem so." Harry announced as he made his presence known in the room. The group then looked back at the meta as he shifted on the cot and opened his eyes.

His crystal eyes roamed the room, trying to figure out where he was. His breathing started to pick up as he focussed on the team hovering above him. Caitlin was quick to shoo the boys away from the bed.

"Hey,you're alright." She attempted to console the nearly panicking teenager. His eyes locked onto her, studying. Barry thought he was trying to decide if she was a friend or foe. "You're at Star Labs in Central City. We rescued you from EIing." Caitlin watched the boy flinch. She put a hand on his forearm. "He can't hurt you anymore." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Barry stepped forward slowly. _Like approaching a cornered animal, _he mused.

The meta sluggishly met his gaze. His pupils were blown so wide, they seemed to take up his entire iris. His hands trembled as he anxiously fidgeted with the white bedsheet that had been draped over him.

"Isaac." He whispered. "My name is Isaac."

"It's nice to meet you Isaac." Cisco gently addressed him. Isaac's attention snapped over to Cisco as he continued. "What type of meta are you?" Isaac's face then became a mask of confusion.

"Meta?" He said the word as if it were a foreign language. Something was very wrong here, what kind of metahuman didn't know what a meta was?

Cisco looked just as confused as Isaac. "You know. A meta, metahuman, someone with powers derived from dark matter?"

"Dark matter?" Isaac still looked confused, maybe even more so than before. Caitlin was worried about a head wound and attempted to examine the cut on his forehead, but gained an adverse reaction.

Isaac jolted away from her, nearly falling off the bed. His eyes glowed a brilliant and vicious amber as he bared fangs that seemed to have appeared from nowhere and snarled from deep in his throat. The entirety of Team Flash took multiple steps back as their brains took in the teen in front of them.

"I've never seen a meta do that." Cisco whispered incredulously.

Barry swallowed nervously. "Me neither."

Of course, to make things even more chaotic, the sound of a gun cocking echoed behind them. Somehow a man had entered soundlessly, maybe Felicity was right about Star Labs security, or lack thereof. The man was dressed in a leather jacket, and had light brown hair with a beard. His eyes were battle hardened and weary, but with a spark of ferocity that shone fiercely as he aimed the gun at Caitlin.

"Back away." He ordered and his eyes narrowed, "Slowly."

Caitlin's hands were in the air as she stepped back from the still growling and panting boy on the bed.

"Sit down, all of you." After everyone had sat on the floor against the wall, he lowered his silver handgun with a clear threat in his eyes if anyone decided to stand or make any move towards Isaac.

"Hey Isaac, you're going to be alright, just breathe." The man gently sat on the bed next to the boy, slowly bringing his hand to rest on Isaac's back, attempting to calm him down. Isaac closed his still glowing eyes and took a deep, slow breath, and when he opened them, they were back to his natural clouded blue. His pupils were still blown and the man quickly noticed this and started to peel back Isaac's eyelids and check his pulse. Isaac's eyes sluggishly looked up at the man and flooded with recognition and relief.

"Mr. Argent?" He whispered.

"Yeah Isaac, it's me." The man, Mr. Argent, patted the back of Isaac's neck as he inspected he gouges in his shoulders and arms. Isaac started to listlessly fall to one side. Argent then cupped the sides of Isaac's face and asked, "What happened?"

Isaac turned his head out of the man's grip as he tried to push out the memories of his capture.

"Isaac. You've got to tell me what happened, it's the only way I'll know how to help." Isaac looked fearfully up at Mr. argent's face and whispered something to him that only he could hear. Whatever he had told Argent certainly wasn't good seeing as the man visibly jerked and quickly began speaking again after a hushed string of four letter words.

"Wolfsbane. Are you sure?"

Isaac nodded.

"How much? How much did they give you?" Mr. Argent went back to his inspection of Isaac with renewed fervor.

"He said his name was Eiling, I think he was military, American." Argent nodded, locking eyes with Isaac, encouraging him to continue. "It was in an IV, it must have been diluted, because I was conscious for most of it."

Argent spoke again. "That's good, less is in your system then. I'm calling Deaton and the rest of the pack"(_A.N. I don't know if Scott or anyone else refers to the group of Beacon Hills misfits as a pack, but I like the idea and I'm not listing off the entire group. On with the story!) _Isaac agreed and Argent stepped away and pulled out his phone, but before he made the call Cisco spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! Who the heck is _Deaton_? What is wolfsbane? And what on earth is a pack?" He turned to see Argent staring at him and quickly let out a, "Please don't shoot me!" His hands were lifted up over his head, in preparation for any serious repercussions from Argent. The man turned his stony face to Isaac who gave a nod.

"They did save me."

Argent's face screwed up is disgust, he was clearly not enthused about what was coming next. He took a deep breath and spoke slowly as if Team Flash were a bunch of toddlers.

"Deaton is a doctor...of sorts. He cares for unique specimens, like Isaac." Caitlin took a breath as if to speak, but Argent shut her down with a look and continued speaking. "Wolfsbane is a type of poison for said unique specimens, and a pack, at least in our terms, is a tight-knit group of individuals who share an almost familial bond."

Cisco's brows furrowed. "I'm not sure if I have less questions, or more." Argent turned an exasperated face towards him as Caitlin tried to ask her question for a second time.

"What exactly do you mean by unique specimen? Like a metahuman?"

"No, not a metahuman, Miss. A werewolf." Argent then smirked and turned to make his phone call. He seemed just a little too satisfied with his bomb dropping. Barry and Harry, the two closest to Cisco, on the floor leaned away because they could feel an epiphany screech coming on.

In Beacon Hills, Scott McCall had just gotten home from dropping Stiles off at his dad's, Stiles had come up during a break at the FBI training program and needed a ride from the airport, when his phone rang.

"Hey, this is Scott." He answered.

"Scott." Argent's gravelly voice came over the phone. "We have a problem."

"What's up?" He stood up from where he had sat at the kitchen table, ready to take off on his bike if needed.

"You need to get to Central City, Isaac was captured by some kind of fanatic."

"Is he alright? Is this going to be a rescue?'

"No Scott, he's fine. The problem is the people who rescued him. I had to explain to them what was going on."

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh'." Scott could hear the chuckle in Argent's voice under the gruff sarcasm. "Just get here."

Just before Argent hung up the phone, Scott heard the beginnings of a piercingly loud "HOLY SHI-"

Scot just chuckled and went to call the rest of his pack, smiling as he went.


End file.
